Undertaker history
by matsura.m.sutcliffmichaelis
Summary: Antes de nada, decir que este personaje tanto como en donde pasa y del anime del que proviene, no son mios, pertenecen a yana toboso. uno de los dias, estaba aburria y me puse a leer fics, entonces comenzé a leer de undertaker y me di cuenta de que ninguno explica la historia de porqué es asi y eso, asi que asi les traigo yo esto .w. espero les guste, no me maten onegai TT TT...
1. Chapter 1

Era un día nublado, cuando el joven Vincent con unos 18 años de edad entro en la funeraria de undertaker a paso ligero… no vio al enterrador, por lo que supuso que estaría dentro de la funeraria observando algún cadáver nuevo, se sentó en una de las tumbas y esperó con paciencia… no pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando en todo el lugar se pudo apreciar la presencia del enterrador gracias a su siniestra risa, que a la vez se le hacía divertida…. Vincent volteó a ver al enterrador, que como ya era costumbre salió de detrás de un ataúd a recibir al joven conde con una sonrisa notoria en el rostro…

~Que le trae por aquí… joven phantomhive?... el enterrador no apartaba la mirada ni un solo minuto de el conde, sentado en aquel ataúd aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los ojos levemente cerrados…

~ Es que… no puedo venir a visitar a un viejo amigo...? El joven abrió los ojos y le miro atentamente a través del fleco

~por cierto, undertaker…. Pese a todos estos años conociéndote, nunca has contado nada de tu pasado, de cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz, o las que tienes en la cara… nunca hablaste sobre el tema… dime, podrías explicarme… a mi?

Undertaker le miro durante unos instantes, vaciló un poco y luego comenzó a reírse, no le gustaba recordar su pasado… no porque hubiera hecho cosas que no le agradaban... Si no por las personas que en el salían, le era doloroso, el recordar a esa persona… esas personas… después de pensar un largo rato, miro hacia una de las tétricas paredes, no una pared cualquiera, miro la pared en la que reposaba su guadaña, aquella guadaña echa de un largo esqueleto con un acabado afilado, camino hacia ella lentamente y una vez allí la tomo entre sus manos mirándola con algún rastro de ternura… luego volvió a observar al joven y contestó

~si quieres que te cuente algo sabes lo que debes hacer…. Joven Vincent…

Luego, mostro una leve sonrisa, diferente a la que siempre mostraba…Vincent, entendió a la perfección lo que el enterrador le había querido decir, así que sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a hacer que aquel hombre de cabellos plateados que había ante el mostrara una mueca de risa… ya hacia media hora, o tal vez mas que intentaba que undertaker riera, pero como siempre, aquel hombre era tan imposible de atravesar como una piedra, se sentó de nuevo en el ataúd con cara de enojo, lo cual al sepulturero le resulto tremendamente gracioso, por lo tanto, no pudo evitar el reírse hasta el punto de quedarse sin aire, y luego caer sobre un ataúd dejando salir la baba de su boca… creo, que eso, hasta ese entonces era lo que siempre le había provocado más placer….. es decir… desde que había llegado a ese mundo para establecerse como humano… un humano mas, miro a el joven de cabellos azulados y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le respondió…

~El caso, no es que nunca diga nada de mi pasado… el caso es que no quiero que nadie sepa lo estúpido que fui en ese entonces al enamorarme de aquella mujer… si quieres saber, lo que paso, comenzare desde el principio, sin prisas… estas seguro de poder aguantar aquí toda la historia? Pequeño conde?

El shinigami le observaba seriamente, había hecho un movimiento, que había dejado entre ver sus ojos, aquellos ojos tan profundos, esos ojos helados que hipnotizaban a aquel que los observara, mostraban todos los sentimientos, y a la vez ni uno solo…el joven Vincent, por otro lado igual le miraba algo desconcertado por la respuesta del sepulturero, solo se limito a asentir levemente intimidado por aquella mirada fría…

~está bien, si quieres que te lo cuente eso are… siéntate cómodamente y no muevas ni un musculo mas…

El sepulturero, se levantó de el ataúd por última vez, se dirigió a la cocina que había en la parte de atrás de la funeraria y fue a por algunas cosas de beber y de comer, pues esa historia iba a durar mucho más de lo que el conde phantomhive jamás hubiera pensado…tardo unos, dos minutos en volver a donde el joven estaba, de nuevo, se sentó en el ataúd, tomo aire para poder aguantar la carga de sentimientos y dolor que se le iba a abalanzar sobre sí mismo y comenzó el relato tan ansiado por todos… y por nadie, la historia… de undertaker, el ex-shinigami…

CAPITULO 1:

TODO COMENZO…

Era una aburrida tarde de diciembre… yo, aún era un humano, en esa época, todo me daba igual, no me importaba mucho mi vida, es más, no me importaba en lo absoluto…solo me centraba en mi trabajo, mis padres eran nobles, eran los dueños de una empresa de repostería, una de las mayores, mi apellido recorría toda Londres con lujuria y rapidez, las mujeres venían a mí, pues sabían que tenía una muy gran fortuna entre mis manos, pero… quien realmente me quería por cómo era? Quien se iba a fijar en alguien como yo? En ese tiempo, tenía el cabello claro, de un color rubio gastado, con un corte elegante digno de esa época mis ojos, no eran como ahora, se podía ver un color azulado, mezclado con un color verde marino… muchos me miraban por mi supuesta belleza, otros simplemente me miraban y hablaban conmigo por mi fortuna, a quien le importaba sinceramente mis sentimientos?... recuerdo que era un día lluvioso… aunque ya se hacia una costumbre el ver llover por la ventana en mi habitación… divisé una sombra zigzagueando en el jardín de la mansión, así que decidí alertar al servicio que había alguien husmeando por los alrededores… fue… bastante tarde, estaba mirando si le atrapaban desde mi ventana cuando por detrás alguien me tapo la cara, con lo cual caí al suelo desmayado, cuando desperté estaba en una oscura habitación, no había ni una sola ventana, no se podía divisar nada, solo una o dos velas alumbraban aquel lugar húmedo… habían unos cuantos cuerpos despedazados por ese lugar, fue cuando recordé que hacía unos días atrás había oído a cerca de un asesino en serie que se dedicaba a asesinar a los nobles más jóvenes de Londres… entonces, el apareció era un tipo viejo, mal cuidado, daba asco el simple hecho de mirarle a la cara, estaba deformado, parecía que su cara hubiera sido brutalmente cortada y quemada… cada vez se acercaba mas a mí, yo no me movía, en lo único que pensaba era ''realmente ya ha llegado el final de mi vida?'' cuando llego a solo cinco centímetros de mi me tiro de la silla al suelo, y seguido me colgó en una de las paredes y saco una daga bastante afilada, aún recuerdo el filo de esta atravesando cada centímetro de mi piel cada costado, cortando mi cuerpo, sangrando, el dolor me superaba, mis fuerzas me fallaba, me estaba despedazando tan brutalmente que no sé cómo me desmaye a los primeros cinco minutos… estaba tirado en el suelo, mi cuerpo se hallaba helado en aquel suelo gélido… mi alma lo observaba, ese era mi fin… una mujer de un hermoso cabello color negro y unos ojos penetrantes llegó, y clavo un arma en mi pecho, el descuartizador ya no estaba allí, cuando vi lo que hacía grite con todas mis fuerzas que no quería morir, la mujer rápidamente aparto la arma de mi cuerpo y se volteo a verme… ''enserio deseas tanto aferrarte a tu vida? Por lo que vi no tuviste una muy buena vida… te sentías solo… enserio quieres seguir así?'' la mire durante unos segundos… y luego dirigí la mirada hacia mi cadáver… ''no es que quiera vivir… es solo que me da miedo la muerte, no la entiendo…'' ella sonrió levemente y me ofreció la mano amablemente ''quieres experimentar que es ser la muerte en persona?'' su sonrisa era enormemente hermosa, tenía una piel blanca y delicada, un rostro hermoso, finamente cuidado… creó que desde ese momento me enamoré de esa persona… pero eso luego lo contaré, yo, asentí levemente con miedo a lo que entonces pasara… ella, delicadamente besó mi frente, y fue entonces cuando mi cuerpo se juntó de nuevo, y mi cabello se volvió de este color, me sentía extraño, me sentía libre, libre de toda atadura… eso era ser la muerte? Sinceramente me lo pregunte unos instantes, lo cuales esa mujer corto tomándome ahora mi fría mano, fue ella quien me condujo hacia el mundo shinigami, habían grandes edificios, era un lugar extraño, y aún es un lugar extraño, nada parecido a este… solo de recordar ese momento, me entra nostalgia… ella me observaba sonriente, no tarde mucho en acostumbrarme… lo único que me dolía, es que no podría ver más la linda sonrisa de mi hermana menor… a la que tanto adoraba, la única que entendía mis sentimientos… solo la vería cuando…


	2. Chapter 2

Era entrado el invierno, cuando me llamaron del despacho principal, era para avisarme de que el examen final estaba por llegar, era uno de los mejores de aquel tiempo, todos los profesores me tenían en estima, y los alumnos, aprecio y consideración, pero mejor no me desvió del tema, como dije solo volvería a ver a mi hermana cuando… ella muriera… llegue al despacho de la dirección de la academia, me tocó ir con un chico de dientes afilados, su cabello era rojizo, su nombre era difícil de pronunciar, al menos para mí, se llamaba Gray, Gray sutcliff, nunca me acordaba, aunque tampoco es que me interesase mucho, nos dieron un pequeño libro con la imagen y el nombre de la persona junto con la hora y el día de su muerte…para mi sorpresa, el nombre era el de mi hermana menor… ''porque? Porque ella?... aún es joven, aún tiene que vivir lo que yo no he podido….'' Gray me miro con algo de preocupación, me había quedado petrificado… me zarandeo levemente, lo justo para que reaccionara, nos dirigimos al mundo del cual yo un día había formado parte y del cual tarde o temprano volvería a formar… Mi hermana estaba sentada junto a la ventana, su cara era la de alguien débil, desde pequeña lo había sido, aunque eso nunca le había impedido ser una niña alegre, amable, divertida, había de morir en un mes exacto, por culpa de su corazón… pasó el tiempo, yo me las pasaba deambulando, observándola a lo lejos como cada día se debilitaba mas y mas sin poder hacer nada al respecto… aquel día…. Aquel día frio y sin ningún rayo de sol asomando de las nubes pasó, ella cayó al suelo sin más, todos acudieron corriendo a ella, intentaron salvarla, sin éxito alguno… Gray cuando vio las lagrimas resbalar de mis mejillas lo entendió, entendió lo que ocurría entonces se puso ante mí, me miro seriamente y musito ''lo que una vez se ha ido, nunca vuelve'' entonces se volteo hacia ella, la última imagen que vi fue la de mi pequeña hermana mostrando una leve sonrisa y cerrando los parpados levemente, en ese momento, grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Gray ya estaba recolectando el alma, en un momento se despisto, mirándome, y el alma comenzó a intentar poseerle, sin pensarlo, y por mucho que me doliera fui hacia ellos y con un leve movimiento de mano recolecte el alma de mi hermosa hermana menor….. desde ese momento para mí todo cambió no era el mismo, no quería ser el mismo, no sonreía como antes, no mostraba la amabilidad de antes, solo me limitaba a obedecer órdenes subiendo escalones para ser el mejor shinigami, recuerdo que, un día de primavera, la mujer que me había salvado, de la que me había enamorado tan locamente me cito en un lugar apartado, se la veía feliz, radiante, solo me limite a preguntarle el porqué de esa felicidad… ella, sonriendo me contestó ''Gray me dijo que quiere que nos casemos, no es genial?'' yo solo me limite a sonreír y asentir levemente, aunque me quería morir de nuevo, no podía creer esa noticia, desaparecí no quería saber nada de nadie, solo hacia lo que se me ordenaba sin más, uno de los días en los que caminaba por Londres, vi a un niño al lado de su madre, ella era el alma que debía recolectar, sin dudarlo, arrebate el alma de aquella mujer y cuando me disponía a ir el pequeño tomo el filo de mi traje entre sus manos, le mire de reojo para luego voltearme y tomarle en brazos, pues, a partir de aquel día quien sabe la razón decidí que yo cuidaría de aquella criatura y aria de él un shinigami de respetar… le lleve a casa, y le senté en el sillón, aquel pequeño me miraba fijamente, tenía algunas heridas por la cara, supongo que era típico de los niños al jugar, solo se limitaba a mover los pies en forma de péndulo de atrás hacia adelante y así una tras otra vez me miraba con algo de miedo, aunque eso podía ser algo normal, supongo que en ese momento el pequeño estaría pensando ''es un ogro que me acabara comiendo'' o algo por lo parecido, me acerqué a el y solo me limite leve y calmadamente hasta que me devolviera la sonrisa, tarde unos minutos a hacer que me la devolviera, pero finalmente una pequeña y agraciada sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, luego, le pregunté por su nombre, el simplemente se encogió de hombros y musito ''no me acuerdo'' eso me pareció demasiado extraño, como no podía acordarse de su propio nombre? Había tenido que sufrir un gran trauma para que su mente olvidara su nombre haciendo que solo recordara hablar y moverse, era como un pequeño gato el cual a perdido a su madre, me pare a pensar unos segundos y luego, sonriendo de oreja a oreja lo cual hizo reír al pequeño musite '' a partir de hoy te llamas William Thomas Spears, te gusta? Porque es el único nombre que se me a ocurrido que no se parezca al de una mascota domestica…'' aquel pequeño, sonrió cerrando los parpados de, ahora color verde amanzanado mezclado con toques de amarillo, dignos de un shinigami menor asintió con energía… bueno, proseguiré, pasaron los años y todo seguía absolutamente en calma, yo cuidaba del pequeño will y trabajaba, ya casi rondaba los seis años Will así que comencé a plantearme el ingresarle en la academia para shinigamis menores… fui a ese edificio y ahí la volví a ver…. No había cambiado, esa sonrisa cautivadora seguía en sus labios... Por mi mente pasó la pregunta de ''que hace ella aquí? A que ha venido?'' al verme corrió hacia mi sonriendo, gritando mi nombre, mi cabello era más largo, mucho más que la ultima vez, algo un poco más corto de cómo lo llevó ahora tal vez un palmo menos, mi flequillo estaba arreglado lo cual hacia que mis ojos se vieran con claridad la mire con una seria mirada y me limite a preguntar ''que haces aquí?'' ella, sonrió levemente sonrojándose y respondió ''vengo a inscribir a mis pequeños, Grell y Gregory`` la mire por unos segundos, me volteé y respondió ''me a alegrado verte, espero que Gray este bien, cuídate, debó ir a inscribir a William, nos vemos'' y dicho eso me fui, ella dijo algo, pero no la oí pues ya estaba algo lejos como para oírla… William se había instalado bien en la academia, estaba contento, a veces venían amigos suyos a casa, los cuales se me quedaban mirando… pues en ese tiempo yo ya era el shinigami legendario al cual todos respetaban y admiraban, eso me molestaba un poco, uno de los pocos días que podía estar tranquilo, llamaron al teléfono, will jugaba con unos juguetes que le había comprado hacia poco…. Alcé el teléfono, al otro lado sonó una voz que temblaba, parecía muy asustada y sobretodo débil, reconocí la voz de inmediato, era ella, y lo peor de todo era que pedía ayuda, avise a William que iba a salir y que no sabía cuando iba a volver, de camino hacia allí llame a los superiores de que fueran a casa de los Sutcliff, cuando llegue había varias autoridades, estaban sacándoles, el rostro y cuerpo de Gray estaba tapado, y ella estaba débil, la observe por unos segundos, me musitaba algo lo cual no entendí muy bien, por suerte, los dos menores había salido ilesos, aunque lloraban por lo que habían visto, y por la gran cantidad de sangre que había, estuvieron preguntándoles un largo rato a ambos lo que había pasado, ellos tartamudeaban y lloraban, estaba por darles algún ataque de ansiedad, así que decidí intervenir y hablar con los que les preguntaban, después de un largo rato de intentar convencerles uno de los superiores que había allí con voz temblorosa se dirigió hacia mi ''q-que tal si t-te los llevas contigo? A t-tu casa… allí estarán mejor aquí no se pueden que-quedar'' yo asentí, camine hacia ellos, los mire unos segundos y les ofrecí la mano, la cual aceptaron aún temblando, los lleve a casa, y después fui al hospital, al llegar el médico que se hacía cargo de ella me vino corriendo, y me contó la situación, ella no aguantaría mucho mas y solo había pedido el hablar conmigo… camine hacia la habitación, entre con sigilo y me puse a su lado… ella , tomo mi mano y musito….


End file.
